Cinderpelt's feelings Chap 1
by kincat7
Summary: i worked hard on this hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Cinderpelt's feelings

Cinderpelt's feeling

Cinderpelt was in her den sleeping one afternoon. In her dream she was dreaming if she didn't get in the accident. Maybe she and Fireheart would be mates. She wakes up to Sandstorm walking in the medicine cats den. Cinderpelt put a fake smile on her face. "Hello Sandstorm is anything wrong" meowed Cinderpelt. "No but I need to talk to you" Sandstorm hissed.

"What is it" sighed Cinderpelt

"I been watching you and Fireheart is mine" hissed Sandstorm. Cinderpelt snarled "I'm a medicine cat you mouse-brain I'm not in love with Fireheart and if I did love him I cant bear his kits" Then Cinderpelt glance at her leg holding in her feelings again. Sandstorm growled "I'll be watching you and if I find the littlest clue I'm telling Bluestar" Cinderpelt glared at Sandstorm when she left. Cinderpelt murmured "fox-dung"

So Cinderpelt went out to collect herbs not knowing Sandstorm and Fireheart went out hunting. Cinderpelt whispered to herself "I need borage leaves, catmint, horsetail, juniper berries, and poppy seeds" not knowing Fireheart and Sandstorm herd her. She hears a hiss and looked up to see Sandstorm right in front of her and Fireheart in the back. Sandstorm growled "what are you doing here" Cinderpelt snapped "I'm a medicine I collect for herbs if you like it or not." Fireheart was confused in the back. Cinderpelt had a thought "maybe I can collect death berries and give them to Sandstorm when she is sick." Cinderpelt ran away to collect the herbs she needed.

It was almost sunhigh when she came back with all the herbs. She looked around the camp for Sandstorm but Fireheart padded up to her "Cinderpelt what was all that about earlier?" "Oh nothing really" lied Cinderpelt trying not to blush "if you can will you talk to me later" seeing sandstorm starting to head closer to them and she sighed "alone" Fireheart whispered "at moonhigh by Great Sycamore" Cinderpelt nodded and went to her den to rest.

It was almost moonhigh she ran to the Great Sycamore to meet Fireheart. She saw Fireheart waiting for her and without Sandstorm for once. "Hi Fireheart" meowed Cinderpelt. Fireheart looked at her and asked "why did you want to meet me here Cinderpelt?" Cinderpelt sighed "do you love me?" Fireheart was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderpelt's feelings

Fireheart was stunned. He didn't know what to say. Cinderpelt blue eyes were looking right at him without Sandstorm up her neck. Cinderpelt looked down and sighed "I understand I'm a medicine cat and it would be …" Fireheart cut her off "I love you too" he purred. Cinderpelt purred as well. They stayed there all night

At dawn Cinderpelt woke up. "Fireheart wake up its dawn" Fireheart woke up and meowed "we have to get back to camp" "you go I'll find a way" Cinderpelt started collecting herbs. Fireheart ran back to camp with a mouse in his mouth. Sandstorm ran up "where were you" Fireheart mewed "I went hunting for you"

Sandstorm looked at her mate "I love you" she purred. Fireheart was thinking about Cinderpelt "I love you too" he purred. Cinderpelt came back at sunhigh put the herbs up.

A few moons later

"Firestar I need to talk to you alone "meowed Cinderpelt. "Not now Cinderpelt" he and Sandstorm were in the opening sharing a magpie. "Ok maybe later" mewed Cinderpelt looking at Sandstorm hostilely. Cinderpelt walked away. "How can he be so stubborn I have to tell him something" when she saw Sandstorm with a swollen belly full of kits.

"She isn't the only one bearing his kits… I am too" she thought "but I'm a medicine cat" "Firestar I need to talk to you" "not now Sandstorm is about to give birth" Cinderpelt got some herbs and went to the nursery. Sandstorm gave birth to two she cats. Cinderpelt stomach was swollen now.

"Firestar I need to talk to you" meowed Cinderpelt annoyed. Firestar meowed angrily "fine what is it" "I'm expecting kits" Firestar looked into her blue eyes shocked. "W-what?" Firestar asked. Cinderpelt nodded. Firestar mewed "I have to go Sandstorm is waiting for me to get her a vole" Cinderpelt looked at him sadly "ok talk you later Firestar"

A gray cat was walking in his den "F-F-Firestar come with me" mewed Cinderpelt in pain. Firestar ran to her "do you need help collecting herbs again?" ask Firestar looking to see Sandstorm listening to them. "Y-yeah" mewed Cinderpelt. So they were in the forest and no one was around.

Cinderpelt gave birth to 3 she cats. Cinderpelt looked at them and meowed "the White kit should be named Tanglekit because look at her claw, the brown kit could be Mudkit, and the orange and gray kit can be Lightkit." Firestar nodded and ran ask a kittypet if they would come with them to camp and say she had the kits. The kittypet's name was Angel. Angel acted like the kits were her and asked if they could join the clan but not her. Firestar nodded and asked what the there names were. Angel mewed "Tangle, Mud, and Light."

Firestar nodded "from now on they will be known to be Tanglekit, Mudkit, and Lightkit." Firestar smiled at his kits.


End file.
